What Once Was Lost
by Green Mascara
Summary: chapter 3 is up. um...don't kill me on the reviews. if you're going to say something bad about my fic, just say, "it wasn't as good as the others" ect. i have problems. (blue, don't review my story. u only take up space) lol ^.^
1. Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA! Also, if you happen to see something that's familiar, i probably don't own that as well. so, anyways, this is a sakura/li, and yes i use the american names cause i don't know the other ones that well. give me the list of names if you want the real ones in here. um...i think that's it. so let the fic begin! oh yeah, it's SHORT, so please don't tell me unless you're trying to make a joke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Li!" the girl with long black hair yelled excitedly. She jumped off of the plastic, blue bench she was waiting on and ran to him happily.  
"Madison!" She gave him a quick hug. "How did you know I was coming back?" (before I get flamed, NO this is not going to be a Madison/Li fic! ^.^)  
"Meilin told me." She paused and then looked up at him slyly. "She also told me something else that I found a little more enticing."  
"And what was that?" He tried to sound confused - but because he is Li - acting dumb didn't come along natural.  
"Well, I'll tell you…but /first/, we must get out of this airport." He shook his head while rolling his eyes at her but reluctantly followed as she told him about what had happened during the seven years he was gone.  
Madison had graduated high school with a full scholarship to go to any college of her choice, and of course she chose some film school in Europe. (wow, I'm shooting in the dark there, no idea about places like that…) She had also gone to America for a month in her senior year.  
Even though Li wasn't very interested in hearing about Broadway in New York City, he didn't want to be rude. So, as she drove he acted as polite as humanly possible, but all the while his mind elsewhere.  
When she seemed to be finished, he asked the question that had been burning in his mind since he fist got on the airplane eleven hours ago. (maybe eleven…? Hong Kong to Japan…? I don't know…)  
"How's everyone else?" She peered over her sunglasses at him and took notice of how different and yet the same he was. He still had the same short, brown hair and he still had an arrogance in him that would never break…but there was something different about his overall appearance. He didn't have the line of anger in his forehead any longer, and he seemed to smile more often.  
"You mean, how's Sakura." Madison was no longer smiling, in fact she was become a bit pale.  
"What's wrong?" A look of worry streaked across the young man's face and his eyes burned in to hers.  
It looked like she was about to say something, but stopped herself with a sigh. She turned the car into her destination and put it in 'park'. She leaned back in her seat and looked at the old, brick-building in front of them.  
Li didn't understand what could possibly be the matter. He looked from Madison to the building, to Madison, to the building. He did this about five different times until his eye caught the sign. His mouth opened wide and he fell backwards.  
"Why are we here?"  
"Because you wanted to see Sakura."  
"But…but why is /she/ here? Madison, this is a mental hospital!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***author's note - okay, who saw /that/ one coming? don't worry, i'll be posting the next one very, very, very, very, very (you get the picture) soon. the next one will be longer, i promise! 


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN CARD CAPTORS SAKURA! Also, if you happen to see something that's familiar, i probably don't own that as well. so, anyways, this is a sakura/li, and yes i use the american names cause i don't know the other ones that well, but i'm getting a list of them to use instead. um...i think that's it. so let the fic begin!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's kind of a long story." The two eighteen year olds were still sitting in the car that was still parked in front of the hospital. (okay, little note, I don't know of a good name for this hospital, so if anyone knows of one, PLEASE tell me! ^.^)  
Li was in a state of shock. The idea that the girl who always wore a smile; who always helped others, would be in a place likes this. Since he stepped out of the airplane, nothing seemed to be making sense.  
He was silent meaning for her to explain. She bit her lip and sighed.  
"Okay. It began right after you left-"  
"-but she seemed fine at the airport!" He was yelling now, not at Madison, but at the situation.   
"-she broke down." He turned silent and a bit pale. "She said she wanted to be alone. So, that's what we did: we left her alone, thinking she would get over it…you…and get on with her life.  
"But the thing is…she didn't. She stayed up in her room for a week. Not even Kero knew what to do or say.  
"At the end of the week, I went over to her house to talk to her. Everyone was so worried and scared about what might happen to her. But when I got there, Tori was sitting at the table in silence. She wouldn't let him in; not even Julian. He was there too. Tori told me that their dad went to speak with the doctor.  
"So, I went up stairs and over to her door. When I knocked, I heard nothing. I went for the doorknob, but it was locked obviously.  
"I had locked myself out of my room enough times to know how to pick it open, so I did, but I wish I hadn't."  
Li was no longer looking at her, he was looking down with his eyes wide and full of concern. He had gripped the armrest so tight his knuckles had turned white.  
"She was on the floor next to the bed. Her hair was down in a mass of tangles. Her skin seemed to have turned three shades lighter than it was. Her eyes, once full of excitement and joy, were far off and dull. She had black bags under them that looked as if she hadn't slept in months. She was wearing a long, white nightgown that needed to be washed.  
"I ran over to her and placed her head on my lap. I cringed as I saw what she had done. There were slice marks on her arms and ankles. Her eyes were open.  
"Not knowing what to do, I shook her shoulders. She didn't move. I called her name, but she seemed to be someplace else. I yelled down the stairs for the men, but as I did something happened. Her head was turned away from me when I called for them, but when I looked back at her, she was staring at me.  
"I jumped back without thinking causing her head to slam on the floor. She sat up and her eyes filled with tears.  
"'Madison,' she said in a voice that wasn't her own. 'Madison, help me.' Without another word, she fell back onto the floor, this time with a loud crack.  
"They came running into the room. 'Sakura, Sakura wake up.' Tori yelled cradling her like a child. He yelled at me to call an ambulance, but I couldn't move. I pushed myself back 'til I was against the wall and kept shaking my head. Julian grabbed the phone and did as I was told."  
She wouldn't say anymore. Tears had formed at the corner's of each eye and were streaming down her face. Li was to shocked to move, let alone cry.  
  
A few minutes later, the two got out of the car and in silence walked into the building. The walls were painted an off-white which added to the eerie setting. There was a desk sitting about twenty paces from the door with three nurses behind it.  
Li felt like he was walking through his own nightmare. He couldn't hear anything except his own sharp intakes of breath. The nurses were in the midst of mindless-chatter and Madison was trying to get the attention of one of them.  
I shouldn't be here. /She/ shouldn't be here. Li looked over to the right and saw two women sitting in a little living area watching television. (if this starts to sound like the hospital from "Girl Interrupted", well, oops. ^o^) He looked to his left and saw a hallway with door on each side. All but one was open. A girl walked out of one. She had blonde hair and normal cloths: jeans and a striped T-shirt. She had two bags with her.  
"Li, come on." Madison broke through and directed him by his arm down the hall. Li followed only because she was pulling his arm. He was staring at the girl who looked to be leaving.  
Just then another girl came out the opposite room from her.  
"You think you're cured?" the other girl asked sarcastically. "You think you're going to make it out there?"  
"You're just mad, Mora, I'm leaving and you're not." The girl named Mora got a look of pure anger on her face and without second thought, charged at the other girl screaming:  
"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, Hannah!" She grabbed the blonde's hair and dragged her to the floor.  
Li turned backwards and saw all three nurses come out from behind the desk and run to the two girls.  
"Come on, Li. Sakura's this way." At the mention of her name, Li snapped back into reality and he and Madison quickly made their way into another hallway; the sounds of the screaming girls and harsh threats from the nurses but a memory.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***author's note - sorry if that sounds like "Girl Interrupted". that's the only thing i know about mental hospitals. that and "The In-Crowd". 


	3. note to readers

i'm going to re-do this chapter. it annoys me. i'll have the better one up tomorrow. ~green mascara  
  
p.s. i have the real names now, so i'll be using those from now on! ^o^ 


End file.
